Father, My Keeper
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Yondu only intended to keep the kid safe from Ego to clear his conscience. He didn't anticipate growing fond of the pain in the butt, however. — - MC4A Secret Santa 2018 — - Gift for Jetaina


**Written for Monthly Challenges for All 2018**

 **Dedication:** Jetainia

 **Prompts:** MCU; Family/Friendship

 **Winter Bingo 2018:** C3 (Generosity)

* * *

 **Father, My Keeper**

Yondu didn't bargain for much more than keeping Peter out of Ego's hands.

He couldn't simply leave Peter on Earth. Even if he didn't fulfill the order from Ego, the madman would come and collect the boy in time without his help anyway. The best thing he could do was take him and have no intentions of handing him over, so that was what he did.

He wasn't prepared for the coming days of having a grieving and angry child lashing out on his ship and crew. Being kidnapped right after his mother passing wasn't the best of circumstances, but Yondu knew that it was better than what he would've endured had Ego come for him on his own. He had to make up for the guilt he felt once he learned about the fate if all those other children he happily delivered to their father; saving one should help with that.

The weeping kid was wrangled into his chambers that was promptly locked for everyone's safety. That should've been enough to sedate the guilt; protecting the kid from the hands of his child-killing father.

Once the boy had calmed enough to listen to reason – about five Earth days since he was picked up – Yondu visited him with a peace offering of the ships top shelf rations, a fresh set of clothes and necessities, and clean bedding. Peter had been inconsolable to the point that he violently rejected all meals brought to him. It was frustrating enough to his first-mate, Kraglin, that Yondu had no intention in taking the kid to Ego, but having to clean up after each encounter with Peter resulted in him being treated like a prisoner by the third day. Delivering the tray of food through the small trap door instead took the contact away, and the mess. The food never was touched, however, and once it started to ferment, Yondu knew he had to step in.

"Listen, boy," Yondu said, placing the tray on the small table next to the bed Peter was currently curled up on. "I may not understand the pain you're feelin', but I know that you need to start eating."

Peter curled further into himself when his kidnapper approached, but the betraying growl in his stomach at the smell of food told Yondu enough that he was going to cave soon. "I hate you."

"You're free to hate me all ya like, but I want to make something clear," Yondu stopped just in front of Peter to kneel to his level. "I won't tolerate you dying on my watch, whether it be starving yourself or anyone wanting to get their hands on you, it ain't gonna happen."

Peter glared at him with all the fading rage he once possessed days ago. The hunger and exhaustion was taking over. Yondu knew he was scared, confused, and upset, but what he did was in fact the best thing for the kid now. Keeping him on the move out in the vastness of space would slow Ego down for far longer than he staying on Earth would. Peter just didn't know it yet.

"I want to go home," he croaked out. The tears he held in started to overflow down his cheeks. "Pl-please take me back… to my mother."

Yondu placed a firm hand on Peter's shoulder in a feeble attempt to offer comfort. "The Eclector is your home now. It ain't that pretty, but you better get comfortable with it."

Getting to his feet, he gestured back to the tray of food, fresh linens, and toiletries. "Eat, it'll help you start feeling better. And when you're ready, Kraglin will take you to the showers so you can get the stench off ya. I expect you to start pulling your weight around here soon."

Yondu left without another word, securing the door before addressing Kraglin who had been waiting outside for him. "Check on him in fifteen, make sure that tray is licked clean. After he's had his fill, make sure to get him to the showers."

Kraglin wasn't amused by the orders given. "Yes, Sir." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "The kid has spunk, I might need need extra assistance."

"Nah," Yondu dismissed, slapping a hand on his first-mates shoulder. "I reckon he's breaking down now and will be more compliant. Just be gentle on him, he'll come through. I trust you can handle it."

Kraglin gave a silent nod before Yondu left him to his duties. Yondu had other tasks to tend to, things to steal, people to rip off. He had little time to invest into the kid he obtained. If anything, he would end up nothing more than just another crew member in the background. His size alone Yondu knew would be useful – for a while anyway. There were a lot of areas too tight for his crew to fit into and make repairs, maybe he will start there.

* * *

Yondu didn't bargain on growing so fond of the human child he swore to protect.

The months trickled by, and the unscrupulous exterior Yondu used to keep everyone on his ship in check softened when he was alone with Peter. He had to be tough on the kid under the ever scrutinizing eyes of his crew, softness was a weakness and definitely not Ravager material. But when it was just the two – and occasionally Kraglin – Yondu was much kinder in his own way.

Teaching Peter whatever deemed useful to a Ravager was what he loved doing most. The kid had a knack for absorbing information and performing hands-on tasks, but he was deceptive as well as an instigator, so he decided that it would be his personal responsibility to train him up to be one of the fleet. Keeping watch on the troublemakers was something he could handle, and Peter was definitely a troublemaker.

It was the first time Yondu had Peter accompany him to a planet they orbited to turn in a for-hire job. Yondu already had a strong feeling that the kid would try to escape, so he thought it would be a great way to test his loyalty by assigning him a task to distract him.

"Remember what I told you to do?"

"After you close the deal, I'll switch the real things with the fakes from under the table," Peter recited tonelessly.

"This is for your own good kid, so I advise you to straighten up or you ain't going to like what will happen to ya back on the ship," Yondu threatened. "You want to be a Ravager, you gotta start acting like one. Complete this assignment and I'll continue keeping the crew from chomping at your little heels."

"Yes, Sir," Peter responded, more alert now.

If there was one thing he was more afraid of than Yondu, it was his crew. He did anything he was asked – mostly. But the occasional bout of rebellion would bubble up and Yondu had to straighten him out again, and a small dose of fear seemed to do the trick well.

Peter probably didn't see him as anything else other than the only one who willingly looked after him – he and Kraglin that is – but Yondu hoped that the kid took something away from it all when it was all said and done someday. If he behaved and did this task right, maybe he'd teach him how to shoot.

Maybe.


End file.
